School Life
by pichu9
Summary: Namine is the typical school nerd with an over protective brother who also happens to be the Phy. Ed. teacher and and football coach. A new kid arrives in school, and she seems to have caught his eye. M to be safe. RokuNami, SoKai, RiOn (don't hate people). Told from multiple POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day in school and right now was Phy. Ed. I didn't mind it, but it was the only class I really had to try in, speaking as I really had no problem passing all of my classes with a 4.0 GPA in my transcript for the umpteenth time. Yeah, I, Namine Strife, was the classic nerd, with no party experiences or anything. I sighed as the bell rang, oblivious to a certain red head, who was my best friend by the way, walked up to me. She poked my in the side, causing me to jolt upward, then turn to see her.

"Hey, did you see him yet?"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see Kairi's face right in front of mine.

"There's a new student in our class!" Kairi beamed at me. Just then, our gym teacher, Mr. Strife, walked into the health room he took attendance in. He looked at the class as I heard half the girls in the class gasp and let out dreamy sighs. I cringed in disgust; yeah, he looked good, but I don't see what they see in him. I mean, he IS my cousin after all.

"Good morning class," he started, setting the attendance clipboard on the desk, "today we have a new student with us today."

Kairi shot a grin at me as the new kid walked in. And, to put bluntly, holy fucking hell was he hot!

He had blond hair, though not as bright as mine, that was spiky and turned more to the right of his face, and I didn't even need to see how ripped the rest of his body when I could see his biceps. He shot everyone a competition winning glance, causing some of the girls to faint. He turned to the class and introduced himself.

"My name's Roxas Hikari, it's nice to meet you."

He shot a game winning grin at the class as almost all of the girls fainted, their souls flying from their bodies. Cloud, my brother who I didn't care what he said about me calling him by his first name in school, looked at me and said, "there's an open seat next to behind Namine, the little skinny one with the long hair." A stray strand of hair perked off the top of my head from the tiny insult as Cloud shot me a victorious grin, grinning as he stuck two fingers up at me. All the girls, this time, screamed. I swore that I just lost my hearing. That is until I heard a melodic voice next to me.

"Umm...are you okay?"

I turned my head to see Roxas staring right at me. Our eyes made contact as I stared into his eyes, those beautifully shaded cobalt eyes. I could swear they were glowing, which prompted me to only keep staring.

"...ne...mine...amine...NAMINE!"

I blinked out of my little "zone," turning to Kairi. She motioned toward the desk, causing me to look at Cloud, who was giving me a hard, and I mean HARD, stare. It wasn't the, "what are you doing" stare, it was more like the, "why the hell are you checking out my little sister" stare. It was then I realized his stare wasn't directed at me. Rather, it was directed at the new kid, Roxas. I suddenly felt arrows going through my chest, causing me to shiver. I didn't even need to turn around to see where the source of my chill was coming from because I knew all too well what happened when a lowlife like me on the school social ladder caught the attention of a total, sexy, gorgeous guy like Roxas. I slowly turned toward Cloud, who had a mischievious smirk on his face. Cloud's lips parted and said, "girls, take a break for today." The girls all cheered as the guys all groaned. I watched in horror as Cloud walked up to the chalkboard and began writing "F...O...O...T..." I didn't need the whole word. I knew from that instant, Cloud wanted to absolutely kill Roxas, being the overprotective brother he is.

Football.

The girls all cheered as Sora, Kairi's boyfriend and star running back of the football team, scored a touchdown. Cloud blew the whistle, signaling the end of the play. I sighed as all the girls once again fainted as the quarterback, Riku, winked at them. Riku was also pretty ripped, a lot more ripped than Roxas. Speaking of Roxas, he was basically just standing there while poor Sora got all the passes/runs. I watched as Seifer, quarterback of the other team, threw a fit as he threw an interception straight to Sora. Sora grinned, jumping up to hip bump Riku as their team got set. I stared at Roxas, who got set, but didn't do much of anything once Riku called hut, which he just did. Sora ran a casual fly/go route (I call it either, but Riku keeps throwing fits over me calling it a fly), easily catching the ball. However, once he did, Rai, one of Seifer's friends, came out of nowhere and landed a pretty good smack on Sora, who landed on the ground clutching his chest. Kairi gasped, jumping off the bleachers and running over to him. I stood up in concern, knowing that if he went down, Riku would be depressed for weeks since they were best friends.

Cloud walked over, getting him up off the ground and said, "Sora, stay out for a little bit." Sora was about to argue until Roxas came over and said, "no, don't argue, let me handle it." Sora's mouth shut immediately. Damn, could Roxas tell a guy to stop or what? Sora limped over, gasping for air as Roxas got set. Sora looked back and said, "I feel sorry for them now."

"Who?" I looked at him as he replied, "if there's anyone I'd not want to tackle, it'd be Roxas." I looked back at the field with Riku, Roxas, Seifer, Rai, and other guys. Riku called "hut" as Roxas blew off the line faster than I've ever seen Sora or Hayner, the star receiver on the team, start off on a route. I watched as Riku pumped, Roxas doing a clean cut inside. _What was that route? A…slant right?_ Roxas opened his hands as I watched Riku throw it, only to have a look of horror on his face. _He over threw him._ I guess Roxas knew, because he dove forward with one hand extended, snagging it with one hand. All the girls "ooohhh'd" from it as he got back up on his feet, running forward. Rai was about to smack Roxas like he smacked Sora. _Oh no, I can't watch!_

Roxas gave a grin, shooting his hand into Rai's face, giving him a good jab and slammed him to the ground. My jaw dropped as the crowd of girls all cheered as Roxas walked in for the touchdown. I looked at Cloud, who had the "okay, you're joining my football team" look on his face. _I know that look from anywhere…and if I'm right…_.

"Roxas!"

Yep…I knew it.

"Hey there," Cloud and Riku walked up to him. I watched, amused as they tried to recruit him. Roxas smiled at them, shaking his head. I almost burst out laughing as they both tilted their heads down in disappointment.

"He's making the biggest mistake of his LIFE‼!"

Riku wouldn't stop ranting about Roxas turning down the offer to join the team as we walked to our next class. I sighed as he continued ranting, then turned around when he suddenly stopped. I instantly regretted my action. Riku's lips were sealed by someone else. Someone I know very well. Her raven black hair, as well as her black sweater, heck, black everything minus her crystal blue eyes. It was no other than Xion, Sora's maternal twin sister and also my other best friend outside of Kairi. Riku got his breath as she pulled back, grinning.

"What the hell Xi—mmph!"

I slowly turned around as she smothered his lips again, continuing to my destination.

I was quiet. VERY quiet. Wanna know why I was quiet? There is a certain blond in my class. Still don't know? Well, he's just barely taller than I am (probably), he's pretty buff (though not as much as Riku), and he has spikey hair. Not to mention he jabbed Rai in the face earlier and left him with a bloody lip. Yep, if you guessed Roxas, you're right.

I took a quick glance at him, quickly looking away as he turned my way. My face turned hot for a moment, but I somehow managed to quickly cool it down. The dismissal bell rang as all the kids scrambled for the door, eager to start the weekend. I sighed with relief, getting my things together. As I leaned down to put my belongings into my bag, my desk creaked as something landed on my desk. Or rather, _someone_ sat on my desk. I looked up, seeing a certain blond in a button up polo with the top three buttons unbuttoned looking down at me. I quickly looked away, all too aware that my blush was evident.

"Y-yes…?" I stammered. I peeked up at him again, catching his cobalt eyes. Oh, how mesmerizing those eyes were. Unaware that I turned back to face him, he asked, "is something on my face? I snapped out of my world, furiously shaking my head. He chuckled, smirking at me. I straightened up, feeling a burst of adrenaline run through me. _Wait…what? Adrenaline? Why?_ Roxas scratched the back of his head and remained quiet for some time before breaking the silence.

"So," he said, "I see you like drawing."

I nodded, feeling the heat rise up to my face again. He chuckled, pulling up his book bag and pulling out a very familiar looking black sketch book. I looked at it, spotting "Namine" on the top right corner. I shrieked, snatching it away from him.

"Wh-when did you-!?"

"You left it in the gym," Roxas answered me right away. I felt my blush deepen up as he said, "I must say, you're quite the artist, drawing Sora all day, huh?" I took a moment to process the info, then cracked my sketch book open a crack, immediately seeing the picture of a sleeping Sora. I shrieked, closing it up and turning to Roxas.

"Y-you l-l-looked at m-my draw-drawings?"

Roxas remained quiet, then asked, "do you have a thing for Sora?" I was caught off guard at the question. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth, feeling my eyes begin to water from the pressure of the question. _I only see him as a friend, why would I like him?_ Roxas looked away for a second, then turned back to me. I looked at him, suddenly noticing the sunlight shine off of him. His backside was completely lit by the sun, but his front side was completely shadowed. He looked at me, grinning. I quickly whipped out my sketchbook and pencil, quickly sketching the image before it left my mind. I heard a chuckle, then Roxas asked me, "whatcha drawing this time?" I was too nervous to answer, peaking at him again, then continued on drawing. _Let's see…his hair…clothing…key necklace…and most of all…._ I looked at those eyes again, stopping my drawing. I felt my lips curve into a smile as I couldn't look away. _Those gorgeous…gorgeous eyes…_.

"Hey, are you alright Namine?"

I nodded as he blinked, turning back to my drawing to draw his eyes. I saw a light shadow loom over me, hearing him chuckle over me. I looked up and met his eyes again. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"You wanna go out with me?"

My mouth remained open. I was completely caught off guard as he stared at me intensely. I closed my mouth, the blush on my face clearly there. I slowly, but surely, nodded, feeling his hands bring cup my cheeks, bringing my face up to his. I blushed madly, seeing his face so close to mine. _Up close…I swear those eyes are sparkling._ He smirked at me and said, "just to make sure." His eyes closed as he leaned closer to me. It took me a moment to process the information as his lips touched my own. My breath hitched as he stayed there, my eyes open with his eyes closed. Electricity ran through my body as he ran a hand through my hair. I slowly closed my eyes as he picked me up from my desk, sitting me on my desk top. I felt heat burst through around my private area as he pulled away, causing me to open my eyes.

"Phew," he sighed, "that was kinda intense." I stared wide eyed at what just happened. _That…that was my…_. Roxas chuckled and said, "yeah, that was my first too." My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour as he leaned to kiss me again, getting the home run. My eyes shot closed as he leaned me over. I suddenly felt my hips hit his, moaning in surprise. I suddenly felt something wet slip into my mouth, rubbing my palate. I moaned at the feeling, really enjoying myself. I reached around his back, hugging him as he shoved his tongue as deep as he could into my throat. I clutched onto him tighter as he pulled me back up. We separated with a small smack of the lips, still connected by a trail of saliva. Roxas wiped his lips and smirked again. _That…that was…wow…!_

"Satisfying?" He asked me with a slight blush on his face. My lips curved into a grin as I nodded furiously. He leaned in again and whispered into my ear, "good." I shivered in anticipation as he licked at my earlobe. Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted us. I groaned as he pulled away, sitting on the opposite desk. Cloud popped his head into the room and said, "Nami, we've got to go now—what the hell…?"

Roxas looked at him, waving as I picked up my bag, hiding the fact that my face was still red. Roxas leaned over me and whispered into my ear, "meet me at the station 4:00 sharp." I smiled, nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA! Ch. 2 of School Life and Ch. 7 of Rebirth complete in one night! Well done Pichu!**

**Aha, yeah, I've been procrastinating on this story and I just recently started on this one again. Anyhow, this chappy might make no sense at all if you try to link it with Ch. 1. Hey, it's late and I can't think straight, alright? And there was a spider crawling on my table (don't worry, Daddy longlegs aren't that dangerous to humans). Anyhow, on to the story! Disclaimer's in Rebirth btw.**

* * *

I sighed as I waited at the station. It was 4:05 pm sharp; now I really wish I had gotten his phone number. After our impromptu meeting in Phy. Ed., Roxas had asked me out later that day and we got into a pretty heated make out session. That is, until my bro, Cloud, so rudely interupted us. I sighed to myself after five more minutes had passed.

_'Wow Nami,' _I thought to myself, _'of course a guy like Roxas wouldn't show up for you, I mean he's a totally hot guy that probably has tastes for much better girls than me, the classical nerd who has not even one speck of party life...'_

I had just about given up and propped myself back onto my feet when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind at high speed. I turned around to see Roxas bending over, his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. I stared wide-eyed as he said in between breaths, "So...sorry...had to...finish...unpacking...!" I understood his reason, giggling from the way he looked up with such apologetic eyes. _Speaking of eyes..._. I stared into the cobalt abyss again, soon getting lost within them. I think Roxas understood what I was doing because he wrapped his arms around my waist, causing me to jolt back into reality. I didn't realize the distance between us until he gave me a light peck on the lips. I melted inside as he gave me that award winning smile again and said, "well, let's get going then my dear angel." _Angel? ANGEL!? W-WOW! I HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HIM FOR THREE DAYS AND HE'S ALREADY CALLING ME AN ANGEL!_

My heart began racing as he hooked my arm around his, leading me down into town. I blushed as a few people gave us a little look. I swear one of the couples said we looked perfect together while another couple said they were jealous. I tried paying them no mind as we went from store to store, Roxas buying a lot of stuff for me. Before I knew it, it was 6:00 pm. My stomach gave a light growl, causing me to blush. _Oh dear god...I hope he didn't hear..._.

"You hungry?"

_Dammit...!_

I slowly nodded as he smirked at me. My heart fluttered as he lead me to a diner. We sat down at a random table as a waitress came to get our orders. Roxas stared at me as I looked at the menu. However, I wasn't sure if I should be ordering something so expensive. I gave him a questioning look as he smiled at me and said, "order anything you want." I hesitantly ordered my meal, placing the menu down. The waitress wrote down everything, then went to the back. I looked at Roxas, who was pulling out what appeared to be a 50 munny bill from his wallet. _Jeez, how much munny does he have!?_ The waitress was back in a flash, giving me my order as Roxas handed her the cash. He gave her a wink, which caused her to blush and walk away in what appeared to be a dreamy state. He turned his attention to me, giving me the same wink. Everything around me turned into nothing as I began to stare into his eyes again, those beautiful eyes.

"OI! NAMINE!"

I jolted out of my world again as I turned to see Riku with Xion and Sora. _Wait...why are they here?_ Sora grinned at me sheepishly and Xion waved at me. I slowly waved back, turning back to my food. And for the first time, I ate quickly.

I dragged Roxas along quickly, knowing all too well that Cloud had "hired" the trio to make sure I wasn't doing anything funny.

"Hey, Nami, slow down!"

I didn't listen to Roxas. Instead, I dragged him along faster until I was practically jogging. It was then I heard footsteps that didn't belong to me or Roxas following us. I began to run, turning corners and alleys in order to lose them. Suddenly, a sharp yank lifted me off the ground as I fell onto the ground. But strangely, I didn't feel the stinging pain of my back on the concrete. Instead, it felt more like I was being held up by arms. I looked up to see Roxas looking down at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up at him. _If I shake my head, I'd be lieing. And lieing is something I don't do._ I calmed myself down, slowly nodding my head. Roxas lifte me back onto my feet and asked, "you seem to be in a hurry, what's up?"

I looked away, pointing to a bush behind him. He turned, then turned back.

"So?"

"W-well...," I stammered, "it's just...well...I've...never had this much fun before..."

Roxas looked at me in shock as I explained, "I've just been cooped up in my house for my entire life studying so I could become a good person in life." I flinched at the all too apparent sound of rustling in the bushes as I continued, "my parents got into a car accident and I've lived with Cloud my whole life." Roxas looked back at the bush, which rustled again, then back at me. "And now here I am," I said, feeling a lump in my throat, "a nerdy 18 year-old girl who can get into any college she wants to because of my high grades and test scores." Water began to fill my eyes as negative thoughts began to fill my mind. _Oh god...heaven forbid, I do NOT want to start crying in front of this guy..._.

"...Namine..."

"Why me...?"

My eyes closed as the dams broke, the tears streaming out of my lids and down my cheeks.

"THERE ARE PLENTY OF BETTER GIRLS, WHY ME!?"

I was suddenly pulled into an embrace as I felt his breath go into my ear, causing me to shiver. I struggled against his grip, only to find it futile. _Regardless...I really like it._ Roxas whispered into my ear, "trust me, you really don't want to go to house parties." I shivered again as he said, "and I'll bring you out of your house, one way or another." My heart began racing from the sheer contact between us as the bush began to rustle violently.

"R-Roxas...!"

"Shh..."

Roxas pulled back and mashed our lips together. My watery eyes shut automatically as my body began to relax on it's own. Warmth engulfed my chest as my arms wrapped themselves around his back. _Am I...in love...?_ Roxas pulled back for much needed air and said, "okay...now I believe...in love at first sight..." I blushed as he kissed my forehead and said, "I love you Namine." I relaxed in his arms and smiled. _Wow...this IS love at first sight..._. I closed my eyes, making myself comfortable in his arms as I replied, "I think...I love you too...Roxy." _Did I just come up with a nickname for him? COOL!_ I heard him chuckle, then pick me up. I blushed, then heard him say, "it's about time I got you home, princess." _First, angel, now princess? Wow, I really am in love with you now Roxy!_ I snuggled against his chest as he carried me home. Unfortunately, I didn't get to savor it considering how close to home I dragged him.

I showed him where I lived, getting back on my feet as we exchanged phone numbers. We gave our farewells, turning our seperate directions. However, before I got to open the gate that led to my house, I was roughly turned around and felt his lips on mine again. I slowly closed my eyes as we savored the kiss. I groaned in disappointment as he pulled away, giving me that smile again.

"Good night, love."

"Good night."

We parted ways. _My first date...I loved it._ I walked into my house, wobbling all the way to my room. Cloud came out of the living room and asked, "how'd it go?" "It~went~great~," I replied in my dreamy state. I think Cloud gave me the "I hope you didn't do anything weird" look while I wobbled upstairs to my room.

I had quickly changed, taking a quick shower. It was there that I wondered what Roxas's favorite thing was. I took my mind off of it, quickly finishing my shower and heading back into my room. The clock read 8:00 pm. I sat down on my bed, plopping my belongings out of my book bag, seeing an information paper float out. I picked it up, reading it over. _Fuck. My. Life._ Now I see why Cloud didn't want me going out. I quickly got a notebook out, writing down my essay I totally forgot about.

It was 11:00 pm by the time I finished. I sighed in exhaustion, then jumped when I noticed my phone begin to vibrate. I picked it up, seeing a text that read, _"sorry if I kept you up. -Rox."_ I smiled, replying, _"no, it's my fault for staying out so late. -Nam."_ I soon got a reply that said, _"I'll come by to wake you if you oversleep babe. -Rox."_ My smiled got wider as I replied, _"I'd appreciate it. -Nam."_ Again, he replied back by saying, _"haha, you'd better not be like Sora, who sleeps like a rock! -Rox."_ I laughed, but quickly covered my mouth and replied back, _"really? Well, it's late and I really need sleep. G'night Roxy. -Nam."_ I fluffed my pillow, getting it ready until I heard my phone vibrate. I picked it up to see my message, which caused my face to turn hot red. It was Roxas texting back, _"Good night, love. -Rox."_ but with an image attached to it of him half-naked and touching his lips with his index and middle fingers, looking like he was about to blow a kiss at me. I blushed, smiling as I set the phone down to lie in bed.

_I really love you...Roxas..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Pichu's back! Well...I've only been gone for like, what, 48 hours? Yeah...well, you know how the summary said the story's told in Namine POV? Well...I lied. The first part of this is told in Roxas POV. BTW, don't hate, but I really like the Ven/Aqua pairing, so if you guys flame me, SCREW YOU. Anyway, too lazy to write the disclaimer. ENJOY.**

* * *

I woke up with a start. Sitting up, I looked at my alarm clock, which read 9 o'clock AM. _Phew...good thing today's saturday..._. I looked out my bedside window to see the bird nest on my window garden (hey, I don't know what to call it) with its baby sparrows chirping for food. The mother (or father, I don't know) appeared with a bunch of worms in it's mouth, leaning over to feed it's children. I smiled and said, "good morning." The bird looked at me, then flew off. _Speaking of food..._.

Getting out of bed, I threw on a random shirt and pants and slipped my socks on. _Man, I feel like today's going to be a good day!_

Walking down to the kitchen, I heard the news going off.

"_There is an area of high pressure resting right over us, so expect good weather throughout the week heading into next thursday, which will feature heavy thundershowers..._._"_

"Morning Ven."

I noted my older brother's identically spiky hair turn my way, then turn back to the TV as he said, "breakfast is in the oven. _Ooohhh, just gotta love Venny_.

I quickly strided to the oven, popping it open to see a well seasoned Steak sitting on an oven pan. _Aww yeah, I just love my bro_. Pulling it out, I quickly grabbed a knife, cutting off a piece for myself. Grabbing a plate, I heard the phone go off, only to hear nothing the next moment as Ven said, "hello, Ventus." I grabbed a fork and knife and got ready to indulge myself until I heard, "oh yeah, I'm free today. Uh-huh. Yeah. See you soon." I watched Ven from the kitchen as he got his car keys, slipped on his shoes, then make his way to the door. However, just before he opened it, I asked, "seems pretty early to be hanging out with friends now, huh Ven?" I snickered as he glared at me, then went on his merry way.

11:00 AM.

I sat on my couch, hoping time would go faster. _I really want to see Namine_. I opened my phone to look at the time; 11:02 AM. _Wow, not even three minutes have passed_. I sighed, walking over to my Playstation. I wasn't much of a hardcore gamer like Sora was, but I managed to beat him and Riku at EVERY video game that involved online first person shooters as well as RPGs. Just as I was about to turn the system on, however, my phone did it's initial "kunichiwa!" ringtone.

"Hello?"

"_Umm...hi Roxy."_

"Oh, hi Nami."

"_Umm...are you...well...busy...?"_

"No, why?"

"_Well...uhh...do you...wanna come over?"_

"For what, if I may ask?" _Oh man, she is SO blushing right now._

"_Well...Cloud's having a bonfire so...uh...yeah."_

"I would love to," I replied, secretly chuckling like crazy to avoid being heard by her. _She is so cute when she stutters_.

I grabbed my backpack and skateboard, slipped on my shoes, and I was out the door in less than 2 minutes. _ Hey! It's a new personal record!_

I skated along merrily minding my own business, humming Utada Hikaru's "Hikari" all the way there. That is, until a guy in a sleeveless trenchcoat stepped out in front of me. I skidded to a stop, wondering what he wanted. _What was his name again? Sei-fer?_ Whatever the case, remember the guy I stiff armed the other day? _Rai was his name right?_ Yeah, well, he appeared from the same corner that Seifer guy came out from, as well as some chick with red eyes. I picked up my skateboard, ready to defend myself if necessary. Seifer and Rai both cracked their knuckles while the girl lifted a video camera.

"Your Roxas right?" Seifer asked me while starting to approach me menacingly. _Wow, what was he, stupid?_ Rai snorted and said, "yeah, I think he was the one who gave me that bloody lip." _Jeez, if Seifer's stupid, what's Rai, retarded?_ I took my bag off and replied, "why should I answer you again?" I saw a vein pop out of Rai's head out of annoyance as he said, "do you know who you're talking to!?" Seifer raised a hand to stop him and said, "well, clearly he doesn't know where he belongs on the ladder, lets go and teach him a lesson."

The two began to walk toward me. I grinned, curling and uncurling my fingers. _Oh man, this is going to be fun!_

* * *

Namine POV

_Oh man, where is he?_

I fidgeted around as Riku called me over again, holding Xion in his right arm. I sighed, getting a little depressed. _He lied to me. He actually lied to me._ I turned to walk toward them, not paying any attention to the ambulance that roared past. Just then, felt a weight on my back and shoulders, as well as seeing hands interlock with eachother.

"Man...I'm...tired...!"

_That voice...!_

I turned, seeing the familiar blond spikes, as well as those beautiful cobalt eyes.

"R-Roxas!"

"Haha," he said with a smile, "sorry I'm late, something came up and I had to uh...'attend' to it." I turned to embrace him, then noticed a girl with silver hair and red eyes staring right at me while holding a video camera. _What was her name? Fuu, right?_

"Umm, Roxy," I asked him, pushing away from him a little, "why's Fuu here?"

I watched him as he grinned and replied, "well, let's just say she was a witness of my little 'errand.'" I heard a gasp behind me, causing me to turn around to see Sora shivering.

"Oh god Roxas," he breathed out, clearly scared, "don't tell me that you...!"

I looked back at my boyfriend again, seeing his lips curved into an evil looking smirk. He gave an evil chuckle, scaring me a bit as he said, "oh, but I did, my dear cousins." Both Sora and Xion began shivering in fear as Kairi and Riku tried to soothe them out of it. I zoned out a bit, getting pulled back into reality as Roxas picked me up bridal style, causing me to yelp in surprise. He sat down on one of the logs and called Fuu over. And for whatever reason, Cloud put up our projector and overhead screen so we plugged the camera in and watched what was recorded.

My jaw dropped in shock as I watched Roxas throw Seifer into Rai, piling the two on top of eachother. Rai was clutching his left arm and Seifer was clutching his side, suggesting he broke a rib, as Roxas picked up the phone he dropped, dialed in a number, and said, _"oh hi, can I get two ambulances? Where am I? Well..._." I watched as he looked at the street signs and said the street names, then thank whoever he called and looked over at Fuu. _"Uh, what's your name again?"_ He asked the camera. There was a moment of silence until the person holding the camera replied, _"...Fuu."_ He grinned at the camera, causing my heart to leap as I was still in his lap as he said, _"well, you won't be any good just standing and staring at these guys."_ The camera turned toward the groaning two on the ground as he said, _"c'mon with me, its a shame that you hang out with these guys anyway."_ The camera nodded, then began following then went black, only to turn back on several moments later to catch two ambulances driving past them, as well as Roxas running up to me and grabbing me from behind. I grinned like a mad man, snuggling into my boyfriend's chest. _Not only is he really sweet, but he put Seifer and Rai in their place! You're amazing...Roxas._ I heard him chuckle, then a chorus of "awws" from the others minus Fuu. Fuu just simply stared, then replied, "...cute." _She's not much of a talker is she? But she's so much better than those other two._

Sora quickly ran over to the camera, shutting it off and said, "ookaay, so before I piss my pants anymore-," he exagerrated, "can we get to singing now?" We all looked at eachother, then looked at Sora. He looked back at us questioningly, then asked, "why are...all of you guys staring at me?" "Weeell," Kairi said, "you suggested it, so why don't you start?" Sora began to panic. I know he doesn't like being the first at anything. I'm pretty sure Xion knew the expression he was giving off because she immediately turned to Riku and said, "well actually, why don't you go first babe?" Riku looked at her and chuckled, saying, "sorry, not interested in being first either." Olette and Hayner, who had just shown up, shrugged, not really caring who went first. Just then, Cloud appeared out of nowhere and said, "why don't we have Namine go first?" I looked at him, then Tifa, his girlfriend who he had apparently brought over, then felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt sweat go down my back as I said, "w-w-w-well, u-umm, h-how l-l-long d-does i-it ha-have t-t-to b-b-be?"

Cloud shrugged and said, "two minutes...?" Everyone shrugged and turned their attention back to me. I shivered as Fuu turned the camera back on, the red "recording" light shining brightly.

"...actually, I'll go."

I turned to face Roxas as he sat me on the log he was on. He walked over and grabbed a guitar that was sitting next to the projector, quickly sitting back down with me. He took a deep breath, then strummed once, then twice, then went on a pretty catchy tune. His eyes closed as he opened his lips.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone home_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul~._

I blushed as he winked at me, and action that had gone unnoticed by Cloud. I shot a glare at him, then turned back to Roxas, who was looking, or appeared to be looking, at the flame.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you've always needed_

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

I felt my eyes begin to water at the beautiful song. I looked over at Xion, who had cuddled up into Riku's arms, then Kairi, who was resting her head on Sora's shoulders, then Tifa, who was in Cloud's lap, and finally Olette who was curled up in Hayner's grasp.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone home_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautifu soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul~!_

With that, Roxas sighed, strumming one last note and setting the guitar down. Everyone applauded as I leaned over to him.

"That was beautiful," I cood on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him. He shot me a smile and held my arm, which was wrapped around his neck.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go!"

I looked up at the fence to see Zack, a family friend as well as our backyard neighbor, walking over with his arm around his wife, Aerith. Cloud scratched the back of his head and said, "oops, forgot to get you guys, sorry." Zack replied, "no problem, Cloud."

"I forgot that Roxas sang for the school band back in the Middle of Nowhere," Sora stated. "Middle of Nowhere?" I had never heard of a place called the "Middle of Nowhere."

"That's a small town halfway in between here and Disneyland," Cloud answered. Riku cringed and said, "oh yeah, the game for the state title..." I saw Roxas look up, then heard him ask, "wait...you were last year's starting quarterback, right?" "Yeah," Riku replied. I looked up and saw him smirking. "Well," he said, "I don't mean to be mean or anything, but I think you need to hold onto the ball better then." Riku looked at him with a puzzled expression until Roxas pointed at himself stated, "I was that outside linebacker that sacked and made you fumble, as well as-," he pointed at Sora, "-the running back who trucked him for the game winning touchdown." Riku and Cloud's mouths dropped to the ground as Sora began to cry fake tears, snuggling close to Kairi for comfort. I gave a hopeless smile as they tried to recruit him for the umpteenth time.

We were standing outside the front of my house silently waiting for Roxas's brother to come pick him up until he asked, "is Riku and your brother really that serious when it comes to football?"

I looked at Roxas, who had finally agreed to stop by for team training camp, and answered, "well, yeah. Cloud made me memorize the whole playbook." I heard Roxas laugh, causing me to glare at him.

"What's so funny about that?"

Roxas calmed down and replied, "no it's nothing. I'm just surprised you aren't the manager." I instantly replied back, "'cuz Cloud's scared that I'm going to get hit on all day at practice and that I'll distract all of the guys in my gym clothing." He stared at me again, then began laughing again. I was tempted to slap him, getting my hand up, only to get interlocked by Roxas's. He pulled me in for a hug and seductively whispered, "well, we're going to have to change that." I shivered, getting my lips smothered by his. My blush began to rise as his tongue prodded at my lips, which I gladly opened to feel it invade my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he dominated my mouth, intertwining my tongue with his. I was really getting into it until I heard a car horn, feeling him pull away and causing me to groan in unsatisfaction. I looked at the car, seeing his older brother. _He looks exactly like him._ Roxas turned me to face him, brushing his lips with mine and saying, "see ya around Nami." My lips curled into a smile as I nodded, seeing him off. I watched the car drive off to the corner and turn as I entered my house.

* * *

Roxas POV

"So, how was your date bro?"

I immediately began giving Ven crap as he shot a glance at me, then turned back to the road. The silence made me suggest that he didn't have a good day, so I kept my yap shut. That is, until he said, "it was fine...until Terra showed up." I immediately looked at him and asked, "oh man, what's going on?" Ven and Terra had been best friends for the longest time because he had moved here with mom after our parents filed a divorce. The only reason why I was here was because dad was caught in an accident at work.

"Well," he began, "you remember the bluenette I was telling you about? You saw her a few times before."

"Aqua? Yeah...? What about her?"

"Well, I just found out that she and Terra are dating."

"...aaaannnd...so?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oh my god, my brother has a thing for older women."

"Sh-shut up! She's really beautiful and she has an amazing personality okay!? How can I not like her!?"

* * *

**Honestly, who the heck am I going to pair Fuu up with? Can't be Roxas, I don't want a love triangle. Can't be Ven, I don't want his situation to get any worse. Anyway, throw any suggestions for single guys. BTW, Ven's in college and, going off topic a bit, should I add a lemon? I honestly don't care, but feel free to let me know what you guys want. Oh yeah, keep up with the reviews! 3 XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pichu back. I think this is the shortest chapter I've written in this little story XD. Haha, but anyway, there's a lemon in this chapter so...uh...yeah...unfortunately, it's not Rox and Nam. And BTW, this chap won't have any POV from Namine. Enjoy! I don't want to write the disclaimer.**

* * *

"Oi Rox! I'm going out for a bit!"

_Like hell I would care right now Ven. My hands are stinging from catching passes all day, and my legs are sore as hell._

"Go ahead," I groaned back at my older brother, who was already out the front door. I plopped onto the couch as mom walked into the living room. She sat at where my feet were and said, "you sure look exhausted, Roxas." I groaned back in exhaustion, not really in the mood to lift my head off the couch pillow it was sinking into. I turned my head to the side to catch some air and heard my mom say, "by the way, a girl named Namine called and wanted to know if you were home." I immediately shot up and thrusted my hand out to my mom, who jumped back at my action.

"Gimme the phone," I said with sparkles in my eyes. Mom giggled and said, "I will, but you can't go over to your girlfriend's house." My eyes widened in shock; she knew Namine was my girlfriend? I guess my expression gave it away because mom lifted a brow and said, "your brother informed me that you were smothering a girl the other day. The day when you went to a bonfire?" I curled back into a fetal position, suddenly feeling the throbbing return into my body. _Geez, how much adrenaline was running through my body?_ I was suddenly yanked, my head landing into mom's lap, feeling her hand run through my hair.

"Roxas," she said, "you're still young, my boy."

I groaned again, thinking I'd have to sit, or in this case, lie, through one of her long lectures. Instead, she let out a small laugh and said, "your brother also needs to watch what he does." I let out a little laugh as well and said, "I hope he doesn't get drunk tonight." We both laughed, unaware of how right I was.

Ventus POV

_I can't think straight...too...drunk..._

I usually remained quiet while I was drunk. I sloppoly held my shot of whiskey as Terra walked over to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Ven," he said in his drunken state while waving a huge mug of Brandy around, "enjoying college life?" I nodded, wobbling around as he walked off again. I then faintly felt a hand touch my shoulder, causing me to turn around. _Blue...hair...A...qua...?_

"Ven, are you feeling okay?"

I think she was concerned for me. I drowzily nodded, feeling her tug me somewhere dark. "Good," I heard her say, then I was then shoved onto something soft as she said, "because I feel like having some fun right now." I noted the soft touch of the cool air as she began to rip my shirt off of my upper body, then lower.

"Aqua, wha...?" I hazily saw her slip down my pants, then begin undressing herself. I felt a breath tickle my ear as she seductively whispered, "now, it's kinda boring if I let Terra have me now, is it?" I shivered, feeling myself harden on the spot. I felt something moist touch my lips, only to feel it pull back several moments later.

"Hey Ven," I heard her say. I groaned, feeling my dick get massaged as she said, "I lie...bout me and Terr...ing ou..." _What did she say? Regardless, I have to stop her..._. "A~qua~! You still have Terra," I moaned out as I felt something wet go up my neck. "Fu fu fu...you're...o drunk tha...ou didn't ev...ear m...," I heard her say. I then felt something moist and tight envelope my dick as I heard Aqua cry out in pain. I hazily looked up at her to see her leaning down onto me, feeling her arms clutch around my back to hold my shoulders. My breath hitched as I felt bouncing. Goddammit my dick felt so good! I lolled my head back as I heard Aqua's screams. _Wait...why did I want to stop her again?_ The question repeated itself in my head several times before I faintly felt a knot in my stomach, then my dick started to pulse. I faintly heard Aqua say, "oh god yes, VEN!" I felt something wet cover my lower half, then I moaned in agreement, feeling the tightness evelope me as I felt something squirt out.

_Wait...what just...happened...?_

Sleep soon smothered me as I faintly heard, _"I really like you Ventus."_

Roxas POV

I tapped my pencil against my bedside desk, finishing the rest of my homework. I sighed, leaning back and looked at the clock, which read 10:34 PM. _Huh...Ven's usually back by now..._. I yawned, clearly too tired to go out and look for him. _Besides, it's past curfew and I have school tomorrow._

Ventus POV

My eyes slowly opened. I sat up, groaning as I felt a mild headache kick in. _Ugh...hangover..._. I looked around, thinking I was back at home as I saw a clock. _12:30 in the morning, huh?_ I began to get up out of bed, only to feel something pull me back down onto softness. My eyes met deep blue irises as I heard a voice coo out, "phew, you're great in bed, you know that?" My eyes widened as I realized who was in bed with me. _What the fuck did I do?_

I tried to get out of bed, but was immediately pinned down by the girl that was my senior by 2 years. I struggled as she licked her fingers in anticipation, clearly having something bad on her mind. I began to yell, only to have them muffled by Aqua's mouth, then her tongue. I groaned as she somehow made the kiss very, and I mean VERY pleasant. _I know this has been my fantasy, but what the hell! I don't want to lose Terra as my friend!_ My hands were suddenly bound together by something as she looked at me and said, "since you were drunk, I'll say it again." I watched in fear as she leaned down and whispered, "I like you a lot Ventus." I swallowed my spit as she licked my ear, arousing me as my member popped up. I think she noticed because she said, "ooohhh, energetic one aren't ya?" I blushed in embarrasement as she said, "don't worry, we can do it ALL night."

I moaned as I felt her slide me into her, feeling her walls clamping down on me. I took in heavy breaths as she said, "your-nn-harder than last time-!" I groaned as she began to hop in my lap and let out pleasurable moans. _Nngh...! So...tight...!_ My breathing became erratic as she suddenly seemed too slow. I let out an animalistic growl, flipping our positions as my hands suddenly became free. I thrusted my hips forward as hard and fast as I could, hearing her screaming in pleasure. _C'mon Aqua, let out more of those!_ I grinded our hips together, a pleasurable moan escaping my lips as she let out a choked scream, her liquids squirting onto my dick. I groaned, returning to my inhuman thrusting, only to release several moments later. I moaned in utter satisfaction as my seed shot into her awaiting womb, ready to fertilize her egg.

I panted, gasping for air as I rolled to the side. _Oh my god...what the hell did I just do...?_

I turned my head toward Aqua, who did the same. _Why did we do this?_ I saw her smile at me, then heard her ask, "you'll take responsibility, right?" My eyes widened, then I said, "well...I'm not someone who'll run away from responsibility...so I guess...yes." She smiled at me and edged toward me, resting her head on my chest. "I really like you Ven...sorry for lieing to you," she cood out, then was asleep. I struggled to stay awake, but was losing the battle. Before sleep overtook me, I whispered out, "I like you a lot...Aqua..."

Roxas POV

"Mom, I'm heading out!"

I ran out the door, seeing as I only had 40 minutes to get to school. My hair popped up into its spikes on its own as I suddenly saw who I was looking for.

"Namine!"

The flaxen blond turned around, appearing a little surprised, then softened up when she saw it was just me.

"Hi Rox-!"

I cut her off by somewhat tackling her and smothering her with a kiss. I heard her moan as I shoved my tongue into her mouth again, taking dominance over the angel before me. However, she was fighting back today. We fought for a little bit until a car horn interrupted us. I groaned and looked up to see Xion in the passenger seat of a red van as she said, "you guys are going to be late!" "And I don't want our new player to be kicked off the team on the first day," Riku shouted from the driver seat. I smiled at Namine as we ran into the van. Unfortunately for Riku and Xion, we continued our make out session all the way to school.

* * *

**That was a pretty lame lemon eh? And Aqua actually lied to poor Ven! Ah, well, at least Ven's got the girl of his dreams. And haha, sorry this was just Rox and Ven POV in this chap, but hey, I'll make it up in the next chapter. Well, if you've been following, you get a cyber cookie. Later! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again people! Sooo~ sorry I've been missing all this time. I'm in a rut, so you can sorta blame me, haha XP. Anyway, here's the next chappy. I would've been longer, but I just don't wanna deal with it anymore X(. Disclaimer's on my other story.**

* * *

"_Hey, Terra?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Umm...you weren't lieing about you and Aqua...well...dating...were you?"_

"_What would make you think that?"_

"_Well...I don't know..."_

"_...Do you have a thing for my girlfriend?"_

"_Wh-what!? No!"_

"_Why are you lieing Ven?"_

"_I'm not lieing!"_

_Terra roughly pushed me against a wall. He shot a me a glare and said, "I know when you're fucking lieing to me. We've been friends for too long for you to lie to me." I looked away, swallowing some spit and stated, "w-well...you remember that night we were invited to th-that p-p-party?"_

* * *

Roxas POV

I flipped through the channels, hoping to find something interesting. Just then, I hit the news channel, which had Cloud talking to a news reporter.

"_So Coach Strife, how do you feel your team will do this year?"_

Cloud smirked and replied, _"well, I think we'll do really well this year. We have new talent on the team that's going to wreak havoc for opposing defenses-," _which I assume is probably me because the new guys are noobs really, _"-as well as having most of our starters again."_

I sighed, shutting off the TV. Right at that moment, I heard the front door close, as well as Ven's footsteps. "Where were you the past week?" When I turned around and saw my brother, my eyes widening in shock. Ven walked into the living room rubbing his now swollen cheek and said nothing, sitting in the comforter to the left of the sofa. I shot up from my seat, ran to the fridge, took out an ice pack, and ran back to him, giving it to him.

"What the hell happened to you!?" I might be the little brother, but hey, I can be worried at times. Can't I? Anyway, Ven remained silent, placing the ice pack over his cheek. I looked him over; he had bruises all over his forearms and a black eye. _Jeez, who the hell did this to my brother?_

Ven's eye lids went half-way to cover his eyes as he croaked out, "can you...leave me alone...for a while Rox?"

I nodded, walking up to my room. I silently shut the door as I heard the front door swing open again, then mom screaming, "OH MY GOD, VENTUS!" It was then I heard my phone go off. I picked it up and heard a mature feminine voice.

"_Roxas, right?"_

"Yeah. May I ask who this is?"

"_It's Aqua."_

"Oh, if you want Ven's number-."

"_Ven...is exactly why I called."_

"Wait, what?"

"_Please tell me he isn't hurt."_

"Umm...well..."

I was about to explain, but mom suddenly swung my door open and said, "Roxas, what happened to Ventus!?" I looked at her, then went back to my phone and asked, "yeah, what _did_ happen to my bro?" My phone was dead silent for a bit, which caused me to pull it away from my ear to see if she had hung up, which she didn't. I quickly put it back to my ear as she said, _"I think...I'm to blame."_ Mom was now breathing over my shoulder as I put it on speaker. We listened contently as she told us the story. The party, the, uh, "incident" while Ven was drunk, as well as Terra's violent nature.

"_And that's what happened,"_ she finished off. I looked at mom, my eyes wide in shock as she returned my gaze. _"Um,"_ she stuttered, _"c-could I...talk to Ven?"_ I looked at mom, who gave me the go ahead, then answered, "sure."

I took the phone down to my brother, who was lying on the couch with his arm over his eyes.

"Hey Ven."

He looked up at me as I handed him the phone.

* * *

Ventus POV

"Hello?"

"_Ven, that you?"_

I shot up into a sitting position immediately and said, "why did you tell me you lied to me!?"

The phone was quiet for a moment, then I got a reply.

"_I didn't lie to you. You should know by now that Terra over exaggerates things. He thought I said 'yes' when he asked me out even when I didn't."_

I groaned, falling back onto the couch as she asked, _"hey, wanna know a secret?"_

I groaned again as she said, _"open your door."_

My body stung as I stood up with Roxas and mom close behind me as I made my way to the door. When I opened it, I saw Aqua with her phone to her ear as she said, "I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened as I dropped the phone. _D-did...did she just say...?_

"Say...again...?"

I couldn't believe my ears as she got up close to me and said, "I'm pregnant...with your baby." At this point, I didn't even remember I was still holding Roxas's phone as it hit the floor. I didn't even bother turning around to see his expression or my mom's.

* * *

Namine POV

I hummed the song Roxas sang at the bonfire a week ago as it was stuck in my head as I drew him holding that Key necklace, except it was much bigger; they was more like a sword the way I drew it. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, causing me to jump at the startling noise considering Cloud was out talking with Zack and Aerith. I picked it up, seeing that it was a phone call from Roxas.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Nami."_

"Hi Roxy! What's up?"

"_Well, nothing short of my older brother getting a baby."_

"Well that's good to—wait, WHAT!?"

I sat up in my seat, not believing what I just heard. _I mean, I've never met his brother myself, but DAMN!_ I heard Roxas sigh and ask, _"mind coming over here for a bit?"_ I thought to myself a bit. _Hmm...if I go and Cloud comes back while I'm out, I'm screwed. But if I leave a note for him...no, that's a bad idea. Wait, not unless I bring someone!_ "Sure, but can I bring some people?" I asked him. The phone was silent for a little while until he said, _"And I'm betting it's Sora, Xion, and Riku right?"_ I gasped as he said, _"don't worry, they're already over here. Hey, Riku-."_ There was a little chatter in the background until Roxas said, _"me and Riku are coming over to pick you up."_ "Yep," I replied as I hung up. I slipped some more presentable clothing on and ran to the front door, slipping my shoes on. When I opened my door, I saw a familiar red head standing in front of me in all smiles.

"Hiya Nami!"

Kairi flashed the peace sign in my face and asked, "where are you off to?" I sighed as I saw a red van pull up in my driveway with Riku in the driver's seat. Kairi turned around as Roxas got out and said, "ready to go?" I nodded, then heard Kairi ask, "ooohhhh, a date?" I turned around and shook my head violently as Roxas replied, "no, not a date."

"Then what?"

Kairi looked at me with confused eyes as Roxas said, "well, you'll know if you come with us."

Ventus POV

_Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life._

"Ven, baby, are you alright?"

_No, I'm not alright Aqua. Not only did I get beaten up by my (now former) best friend, but I also got you pregnant. While we're still in school._

"Yeah, of course I am," I replied back to her. I looked Aqua in the eyes, knowing all too well that she knew I wasn't alright. However, she seemed to dismiss all traces of it and asked my mom, "so...you're Ven's mother?" I looked at mom, who replied, "yes I am. You must be Aqua." I looked back at her as she smiled sweetly and replied back, "yes, I'm Aqua."

Just then, the front door opened and I heard the familiar voice of Roxas talking to Riku, Namine, and Kairi. I looked at Sora, who appeared to be surprised as the four walked in. Kairi squeaked, jumping onto Sora's lap. Xion giggled as Riku walked over, sitting next to her. Roxas took Namine by the hand and offered her a seat on the love seat, sitting next to her as she leaned onto him.

* * *

Roxas POV

"So Ven, want to tell us what happened last week?"

We all stared intently on my older brother, who was apparently flushed with nervousness. Instead, Aqua answered for him.

"Well...it all started when I invited all of my friends over for a little party. Terra insisted that we bring some liquor-," I took note that Ven flinched at the mentioning of Terra's name, "-and everyone got drunk...except me. I noticed Ventus was drunk, and I had developed a bit of a crush on him when he helped me find several books in the college library. So...you can say that I took advantage of him while he was wasted."

Ven swallowed some of his spit and continued, "then I woke up with a killer hangover and we did it again, this time with me totally sober, and now look at what happened." Ven facepalmed himself and said, "I'm a freaking joke." Aqua leaned over to him and said, "no you aren't Ven, you're not a joke."

"So you're a joke huh?"

Everyone's attention turned toward me.

"How are you a joke? I thought I was a joke for not even being able to catch up with you Ven. You were always better at things than I was for crying out loud, cooking, school, heck, even sports! I looked up to you until you decided to go to move here with mom and go to a non-football college. I hated you for that, but after a while, I realized why you did it. I respect you for it, and I love you because I'm your brother."

I walked up to Ven and grabbed him by the collar, causing everyone to gasp.

"So don't you. Ever. Call yourself a joke."

"And what if other people call me one, huh Rox?"

"Then I'll take the pleasure of beating them until they can't speak anymore."

"And you'll be lucky if you even get one finger on them mister," I heard mom say to me in the background, then hearing everyone giggle. I dropped Ven and turned to her, replying, "eheheh, I think it's a little too late for that mom..." Mom looked at me wide-eyed, then Sora replied, "he beat up the two most egotistical guys in the school last week and called the ambulances for them."

"ROXAS HIKARI!" Mom screeched at me, causing us all to flinch. I looked at her and said, "hey, it was just self-defense cuz they were the ones who wanted to beat me up just for beating them at football."

* * *

**Hahaha, that was interesting, was it? So, how you like? Again, you can criticize me here cuz I've been gone this whole time. Anyway, PM me if you'd like or put it on a review, cuz I have absolutely NO idea how to continue this. Oh yeah, I'm probably going to discontinue my other story, Rebirth, so if you'd like me to continue it, REVIEWS! FAREWELL! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again people! I'm so sorry for not being here when you guys needed me! I'm seriously about to just stop Rebirth because I can't thing of anything for it anymore. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Roxas POV

The following day, Ven went out baby shopping with Aqua and mom, leaving me all alone in the house. I sighed to myself, wondering what I could be doing since it was the weekends again. I mean, with graduation right around the corner, it's a wonder how I even made it past school. Heck, just last night, I had a scout walk up to me after the game saying how impressive it was that I turned a blown up play into a…what was it…an 85-yard touchdown? Yeah…the guard, Pence, blew the block and I had some really big dude right in front of me, who I juked out by the way, ran over the defensive end who surprisingly wasn't really strong for his size, made the linebackers look like idiots because they couldn't get a hold of me, then just outran the defensive backs. In the end, I ended up with almost 190-yards on the ground. Heh, that wasn't really my best game, considering the old o-line I used to run behind got me up to an insane 250-yard, as well as 3 touchdowns against, oh you guessed it, Cloud's defense. I grinned to myself, then felt my phone vibrate, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Roxas."_

"Oh, hi Sora."

"_Hey, listen, Xion and I are planning on having a bonfire. Wanna come?"_

"Sure, what the heck."

"_Cool. Come over at 3:30."_

"Sure can do."

Closing my phone, I looked at the clock, which read 1:25 pm. _Well…what to do for the next hour and a quarter…_. I continued to lay on my couch, suddenly feeling a bit drowsy. I flipped my phone open, quickly turning on the alarm and taking a little nap.

Ventus POV

"How about this one?"

Aqua pointed at a little sailor fuku, causing me to choke on the soda I was chugging down. She quickly ran over to me and patted my back as I coughed up what had gone down my wind pipe and I said, "well, it's pretty cute." "So we can get it?" she then asked me. I gave her a hopeless smile and said, "I'm not stopping you." She gave a victorious squeal, snatching it off the rack. Just then, mom came by and said, "my my, your girlfriend sure is full of energy." I chuckled and said, "when we're outside of classes, yes she is."

Roxas POV

3:30

Was on my way to Sora's until I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey, Roxas."

Terra walked up to me with a clearly pissed off look on his face as I stopped, watching him walk up to me. He gave me a glare, then said, "tell Ven he'd better watch his back next time for stealing my girl."

He punched his palm.

I barely knew this guy, but clearly, he's pissed me off. _No one's going to threaten my brother and get away with it!_

"Tell him yourself," I said back to him.

I watched a vein pop out of Terra's temple as he yanked me by the collar and said, "what…?" I glared back at him and said, "tell him your-SELF ‼!"

I swung my leg, getting a clean low blow on him, causing him to squeak and double over, holding his crotch as I got up from getting dropped, wiping the dust off myself. I then yanked him by the collar and said, "don't you dare…hurt my brother…." Terra's eyes were still glaring at me as I said, "he's too nice to hurt anyone, but I won't hesitate to break your neck." I threw a punch at his temple, then kneed him in the gut, getting a few coughs as he stayed doubled over. I picked him up clean on his feet as I said, "don't hurt my brother again…or this will be worse."

I suddenly felt pain in my gut as Terra picked me up and threw me against a brick wall, knocking the wind out of me.

Catching my breath again, I felt his fist connect with my cheek, sending me flying to the ground. I was suddenly lifted up, then pushed against the wall again, only to feel pain course through my gut, causing me to double over. I looked up, then got kicked in the head, flipping me completely over. I gasped for air as pain coursed through my body. I looked up, seeing Terra's foot looming dangerously over my face. Out of instinct, I rolled away and swiped his legs from under him. Getting on top of him, I began punching his face continuously, finally stopping after his eyes began to dilate. My breathing was still heavy as I stood up and heard police sirens. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a crowd had gathered and started chatting amongst themselves. I turned to Terra and said, "he didn't intend for this to happen you know…."

Terra glared at me again as I said, "all he wanted was for his friend to help him through…not beat him up."

"They're going to have that baby, he and Aqua," I continued as Terra looked away, appearing to have a look of guilt or something on the lines. I let out a sigh and said, "I suggest you go apologize to him." I took off on my own as I heard some rustling, then shuffling of feet, as well as the arrival of the cops.

I arrived at Sora's place half an hour after the time I wanted to get there.

It was four o'clock when I arrived to see Sora singing "Baby," causing me to cringe and walk up to him to land a knuckle sandwich on his cranium, causing him to bend over and hold his head. I sighed and said, "please do not sing that song, I will hurt you."

"Roxas!"

I looked up and was tackled by Namine, who was clearly happy to see me. She pinched my cheek and said, "your late!" I grinned and replied, "because I got into another fight." "Roxas!" Namine gasped out, smacking my head lightly. I laughed and said, "I'm sorry, won't happen again." She smiled at me, landing a light kiss as she dragged me over to the chairs around the fire pit.

Namine POV

_Oh my goodness, I thought he'd never come!_

I leaned against Roxas as he joked around with the guys. The girls were all with their designated boyfriends minus Fuu, who was videotaping the whole thing with her camera.

"Namine."

Speaking of Fuu, I turned toward her as she called my name. She had put her video recorder on a stand and had her Nikon out, ready to take a picture.

"Smile."

I smiled at the camera, then nudged Roxas, who turned toward the camera as well. I smiled, only to get surprised as Roxas turned me around and stole a kiss from me. I saw the flash of the camera, causing me to blush madly as Roxas pulled away.

"Well," he stated, "there's a memory to remember."

I knocked him lightly in the forehead as Riku called us all into the house.

"Namine," Sora asked me, "you know how to play the piano right?"

I glanced at him as Riku answered for me.

"Hell yeah she does, she got first place in the talent show for playing a music sheet Xion wrote. It was called…umm…."

"Vector of the Heavens," Xion answered for him. I scratched the back of my head and grinned sheepishly as Sora asked Roxas, "hey, isn't there a song you wrote that you were looking everywhere for a pianist?"

All eyes landed on Roxas as he took his backpack off and pulled out a folder, digging through the individual sheets of paper that was inside of it, pulling out a few sheets and asking Sora for his guitar, which was quickly retrieved. I watched as he checked the sound to make sure nothing was wrong with it, then handed the sheets over to me.

"Can you play that?"

I looked the sheets over and sat down on the piano bench, playing the first few notes and hearing him say, "sweet. Okay, on three. One…two…three."

I began playing the first few notes, gently putting my foot on the echo.

"_Staring out_

_At the rain_

_With a heavy heart._

_It's the end of the world in your mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wakeup call."_

I smiled to myself as I continued playing, hearing him begin to play the guitar.

"_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know!"_

I hit a rest and turned toward them, flipping sheets as he took in a breath.

"_Because you live!_

_And breath._

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else could help!_

_Because you live girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky!"_

I looked at the others, who were once again all cuddling as Roxas sighed and said, "well, let's stop there for today." _Seriously, his voice is amazing!_ I walked up to him and hugged him, giving a light peck on his lips and said, "you have such an amazing voice Roxy." He grinned, but quickly dropped it and had a look of pain as he said, "yeah…amazing…."

I looked at him as he stood back up to put the guitar away. I then looked at Sora and Xion, who said, "I'll tell you about it later."

Roxas POV

I put the guitar back on the stand, then heard footsteps behind me, causing me to turn around. I saw Riku, who asked me, "hey, what's up?" I sighed, and started walking past him until he grabbed my shoulder and said, "there's something on your mind, what's up?" I suddenly felt the sensation of blood and tears rushing up my face as I caught sight of Namine walking up the staircase. I quickly turned around as Riku said, "hey Nami, wanna help your boyfriend here?" I heard Namine pout, causing me to chuckle a bit. Riku looked at me as I turned around and put on a smile, saying, "I'm alright, really I am."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh yeah, please read my other stories please. If you guys don't like my stories, don't say its terrible in a review, or fuck off. I'm still recovering from a negative review because I just got one freaking translation wrong!**


End file.
